


All Mine

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aggressive alpha, Claiming, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Possessive Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Having two alphas in a group can sometimes cause complications, but Ignis knows exactly how to calm Gladio down.





	

A bead of sweat trickled down Ignis’ brow as he deflected yet another incoming attack from a very determined, very hungry Sahagin. The beast snapped its teeth at the strategist, who quickly jumped aside. Though, he wasn't sure how much longer the team would be able to withstand these vigorous attacks. They managed to take out a few of the creatures, but they were still greatly outnumbered.

As soon as Ignis had a spare moment, he dared to tear his eyes away from the enemy to locate Noctis. No matter what, the Prince was always his priority, and he made certain to never stray too far from his side in battle. It was just as well that he chose that moment to look for Noctis. A Sahagin held the Prince’s leg in its powerful jaws and yanked him around as if he were a ragdoll. 

“Noct!” Ignis urgently called out, drawing the others’ attention to the situation. 

Prompto and Gladio converged on the Prince, but Ignis was the first to arrive. He leapt into the air with his daggers, driving the blades into the creature's back. The Sahagin reeled, releasing Noctis to let out a cry of pain. It now turned it's attention on Ignis, throwing him off balance with a sweep of its tail. With the strategist knocked over on his back, the creature was easily able to keep him pinned down. 

Even with the Sahagin snarling in his face, Ignis could hear the loud, strained shouting from Gladio as the swordsman grabbed the Sahagin by the tail and tore it away from Ignis. He fought desperately to reach his fallen teammate, but the other creatures were too persistent. The strategist tried to pull himself up, but felt too weak to move. 

Thankfully, Noctis was quickly by his side to return the favor. The Prince reached out a hand to help his friend back up on his feet. 

At that moment, Gladio had just taken out a couple enemies with a large sweep of his greatsword. With fewer enemies attacking them, he was able to spare a glance towards Ignis. Instead of thanking Noctis for his help, however, Gladio angrily approached the two and gave the Prince a rough shove away from Ignis. 

“Hey! What gives?!” Noct shouted, glaring at the larger man. 

Ignis watched in confusion as Gladio placed himself in front of the strategist and continued to glare down Noctis, almost as if he were guarding him against some sort of enemy. 

“Uh, guys?” Prompto called out between gunshots, still trying to fight off the few Sahagin that remained. “They're not exactly dead yet!” 

_”Gladio!”_ Ignis hissed, finally drawing the other man's attention away from Noctis. 

With all four men back on track, the group had no trouble quickly finishing off the rest of the creatures. 

“That was close,” Noctis sighed, resting his hands on his knees. He glanced up at Ignis, offering a gentle smile. “Hey, Specs, thanks for the help back there.” 

“You need to be more careful,” Ignis sighed as he approached the Prince, looking him over. “How is your leg?” 

“I'm fi--” Before Noctis could utter those two simple words, Gladio once again shoved him aside, towering intimidatingly over the very Prince he had sworn to protect. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” Noctis stood upright, meeting the older man's glare. 

“Getting a little too close there, don't you think?” Gladio snarled. 

“For real?” Noctis gave a dismissive snort. “Are you actually jealous right now?” 

“Gentlemen…” Ignis spoke in a warning tone, but his voice fell on deaf ears. 

“Hah, that's rich. Me, jealous of a puny shrimp like you?” Gladio gave Noctis’ shoulder another shove, but the Prince braced himself, refusing to move. 

“You wanna fight?” Noctis threatened, summoning a sword into his hand. 

“Noct!” Prompto cut in, but again, neither paid any mind. 

“You really think you can take me on?” Gladio chuckled, calling his own sword as well. 

“Enough!” Ignis finally shouted, placing himself between the two men. “Noctis, return to the car.” 

“But--!” 

_”To the car.”_

While a stern tone wasn't uncommon for Ignis, there was a hint of anger to his voice that unnerved the younger two members of the group. Noctis still looked as though he wanted to try being stubborn, but Prompto managed to successfully tug him away. There weren't many omegas who could get away with taking charge over an alpha so easily, let alone the Crown Prince, but Ignis had cared for Noctis since they were both children. He had taken on an almost parental role to the Prince, who knew well to follow the omega’s instructions. 

Gladio, however, would clearly be more difficult to manage, which was exactly why Ignis preferred speaking to him alone. Even as Ignis stood in front of his alpha, resting a hand on Gladio's chest to keep him at bay, the swordsman still kept his eyes locked on Noctis as long as he remained in Gladio's line of sight. 

Ignis purposely sidestepped directly into Gladio’s line of sight, giving him an angry glare. “What has gotten into you?” 

“You think _I’m_ the one with a problem?” the alpha snarled. “Didn't you see the way he had his hands all over you?” He bowed his head near Ignis’ neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell like him.” 

The omega’s expression immediately softened, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. “Is that what's bothering you? By the Six, Gladio, you _are_ jealous.” He raised a hand to gently cup his alpha’s cheek, offering a tender smile. “You know you have nothing to worry about. It's Noct. He's like a brother to you and I both.” 

Between the gentle touch and tender gaze, Gladio managed to finally come down from whatever aggression had suddenly taken hold. “Yeah, I know,” he sighed, resting his forehead against Ignis’. “Don't know what came over me. Must’ve been the heat of battle.” 

“Whatever it was, do not allow it to happen again,” the omega chastised. “I don't care to have you questioning my fidelity. And certainly not with Noctis, of all people.” 

“You're right.” Gladio offered an apologetic grin and placed a quick peck on Ignis’ lips. “Won't happen again.” 

Satisfied with the promise, Ignis led Gladio back to the Regalia, where Prompto and Noctis waited, as instructed. Thankfully, the Prince seemed to have calmed down as well. He and Prompto sat curled up in the back seat, leaning against one another as they played King’s Knight on their phones. 

As Gladio and Ignis approached, they quickly sat upright. Prompto scrambled into the front passenger seat, happily relinquishing Gladio's usual place, while Noctis sat alert and on guard. An apology was a bit too much to expect from the larger man, but as he plopped down in the back seat and pulled out his book, it seemed to be enough for the group. Seeing that Gladio didn’t intend to keep fighting, the tension seemed to immediately leave the air. 

“So, where to next?” Prompto chirped as Ignis slid behind the wheel. 

“To the nearest outpost,” Ignis replied and started the car. “I'd rather not be caught out after dark. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to pick up your earnings from that hunt we've just completed.” 

“I'm dying for a warm bed,” Noctis added, stretching his arms over his head. 

Apparently, he must have accidentally sprawled a little too far into Gladio's space, because the larger alpha gave him a disgruntled nudge. The Prince didn't think much of it and pulled his arms back to himself, slumping forward with his elbows on his knees. 

As the drive went on, however, Gladio decided to stretch his own limbs. He sat with his legs out, knees spread apart, and rested an elbow up on the back of the seat near Noctis’ head. The Prince pressed as close to the door as he could, but finally spoke up once the position became too uncomfortable. “Can you not?” 

“Problem?” Gladio challengingly raised an eyebrow. 

“You're all over my side.” 

“I'm bigger, which means I get more space,” Gladio countered. 

Desperate to keep the peace, Prompto leaned up, peeking over the back of his seat and offered, “I don't mind swapping with you, Big Guy.” 

“I'm fine right where I am,” Gladio replied, never taking his eyes off Noctis. 

“Noct?” 

“No, thanks,” the Prince replied. “I'm not letting him chase me out of my spot.” 

“Oh for the love of--” Ignis muttered. He spared a glare in the rearview mirror towards the two alphas. “Do not make me pull over.” 

Noctis fell silent at Ignis’ instruction, but apparently, Gladio wasn't done pushing the other alpha’s buttons. After a moment, he nudged his leg, ever so slightly, further into Noctis’ space. The Prince roughly shoved back with his own leg, but Gladio was too strong. Unable to make the larger man budge, Noctis put some weight into his next shove, knocking his elbow into Gladio's ribcage. Gladio countered, giving a harder shove back. 

“Quit it!” Noct hissed as he put his full weight behind his shoulder, ramming into Gladio. 

Gladio responded with a growl, and the two entered into a vigorous shoving contest. Though, it didn’t last long. Ignis extended his right arm, protectively resting a hand over Prompto’s chest, who responded with a look of confusion that was immediately answered as Ignis suddenly stomped his foot on the breaks. The two alphas in the rear jerked forward, slamming their faces against the front seats. 

“Dammit!” Gladio grunted. 

“Ow, what the hell?!” Noctis joined in. 

Ignis shifted the Regalia into “park” and unbuckled his seatbelt before exiting the vehicle. “Out,” he ordered the Prince. 

“It’s not my fault!” Noctis whined. “He started it!” 

“I don’t care who started it. You’re driving,” the omega insisted. “I need to have a chat with Gladiolus.” 

Ignis rarely used Gladio’s full name. It was usually only reserved for their intimate moments, or in this case, when he was angry. Without further argument, Noctis changed places with Ignis and continued driving once the omega was situated in his new seat. 

Though Ignis said he needed to speak with Gladio, he didn’t actually say a word for several minutes. He simply sat down with his arms folded over his chest, looking straight ahead, as if to monitor Noctis’ driving. 

“Iggy…” Gladio finally broke the silence. When the omega didn’t respond, he tried again. “Ignis.” 

“What?” he tersely replied. 

“Not even _fifteen minutes--_ ” Ignis began. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” the alpha interrupted. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Ignis pointed out. “And why should I believe you? You _just_ told me it wouldn’t happen again.” 

“Technically, this wasn’t the same--” But Gladio didn’t finish that sentence, once he saw the piercing look in Ignis’ eyes. 

The two fell silent again, though not because Ignis was angry. His silence grew more thoughtful as Noctis continued to drive. Instead of that pointed, forward stare as before, Ignis’ gaze fell lower, eyes blankly pointed at his own feet, finger tapping against his arm. He had read about this sort of alpha behavior before, though this was the first time he had experienced it firsthand. It wasn’t unheard of that an alpha - especially one that was bonded to an omega - might feel bouts of aggression. It wasn’t nearly as common or regular as an omega’s heat, but it would absolutely explain Gladio’s sudden over-protectiveness and imposing dominance over another alpha. 

The group managed to reach the outpost before nightfall, though the sky had already begun to grow dim. As Noctis jerked the Regalia to a stop, the group left the vehicle and made their way towards the motel. 

“Can we get separate rooms?” the Prince spoke up and nodded towards Gladio. “I’m not sharing with him.” 

“Actually, I think that would be wise,” Ignis agreed. 

The look of surprise on Noctis and Prompto’s faces showed that they had expected to argue their case a little longer. Ignis was usually more frugal with their gil, cramming all four into a tiny motel room as often as he could. 

Considering the circumstances, however, if he was right, Ignis didn’t care to deal with an overly-inflated alpha stomping around the room, trying to shove Noctis aside at every opportunity. Plus, Ignis expected there would be certain other side effects that the younger two certainly wouldn’t care to experience. 

Just as expected, as soon as the door to their room shut behind them, Gladio immediately reached out for Ignis, tugging him close. But even though Ignis anticipated this, he couldn't let Gladio have him so easily. 

“What, exactly, are you trying to do?” The omega pressed his hands against Gladio's chest, nudging him away. “You hardly deserve this after the way you've behaved today.” 

“Then let me make it up to you,” Gladio offered as he tried to press close again, but Ignis stepped back. 

“Typical,” he scoffed. “All you alphas care about is imposing your dominance and knotting an omega.” 

“Not just any omega.” Gladio hungrily licked his lips as he eyed Ignis. “I only want you. Omega, beta, alpha… none of that matters. I want _you._ ” 

Ignis could already feel the start of that slick feeling between his legs. Gladio always knew the right thing to say, yet Ignis continued teasing. If the alpha was already this worked up, Ignis looked forward to the unbridled, aggressive lovemaking that was to come. Ignis idly mused over the idea that despite Gladio's insistent displays of virility, the omega knew that he had Gladio wrapped around his finger. He could have it gentle just as easily, if he wanted, but Ignis was oddly drawn to this boorish, manly behavior. At least, when Noctis didn't have to suffer for it. 

“Do you want to claim me, Gladio?” Ignis gave him a smoldering glare as he removed his gloves and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. “Mark me as your territory, use me up and let everyone know I'm only yours?” 

Gladio’s eyes were locked on the omega’s chest, watching intently as he slowly revealed more skin. His nostrils flared, surely picking up on Ignis’ arousal by now, but didn't dare try to approach again, after the other man had repeatedly pushed him away. “I want to cover you in my scent. Fill you up, make you _mine._ ” 

“I _am_ yours,” Ignis insisted as he tossed his shirt aside, then kicked off his shoes as he slid onto the mattress. He leaned back on his elbows, keeping his eyes locked on Gladio. “So what are you waiting for?” 

Now that Ignis had finally given permission, Gladio eagerly crawled over him and immediately leaned down to pull the omega into a heated kiss. Ignis gladly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the alpha to pull him closer. Gladio rocked his hips down against the other man, letting out a muffled groan into the kiss. Even through the thick leather of Gladio's pants, Ignis could feel that growing bulge pressing against his own, making him ache for more. 

He reached down to grab at Gladio's waistband, blindly fumbling with the clasp on his pants. Once the alpha finally pulled away to shrug off his jacket and unfasten his own slacks, Ignis quickly removed the rest of his own clothing. Gladio only shoved his pants down mid-thigh, just enough to free his arousal, but he took a moment to appreciate the view beneath him before he continued. Ignis was splayed out on the mattress, legs spread wide and welcoming, slick already dripping onto the bedsheets. 

“Damn, Iggy.” Gladio circled his fingers over the omega’s entrance, watching as he lifted his hips for more. “I barely even touched you yet.” 

“Then you had better hurry,” the omega urged as he hooked a leg around Gladio's waist to try and pull him closer. 

Needing no further prompting, the alpha leaned over Ignis and pressed into him with one quick, rough thrust. The omega gasped, digging his nails into Gladio's back. 

“Yes, Gladio, please more!” he groaned, arching up against him. 

The alpha buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck as he began moving at an eager pace. As they moved together, he planted kisses over every bit of the omega that he could reach, pausing every now and again to bite and suck bruises on his skin. Ignis never cared much for that sort of crass display, but considering Gladio's current condition, he allowed it. 

The alpha’s kisses trailed lower, until his lips brushed against Ignis’ nipple. He teased the tight bit of flesh with his tongue, earning a lovely moan from the other man. Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio's hair, fist tightly clenching at the tangled strands. Encouraged by the omega’s reaction, Gladio continued his attentions, sucking hard before grazing over the skin with his teeth. 

After a moment, however, Ignis whined in disappointment as Gladio leaned up, pausing his rhythm. The alpha lifted up one of Ignis’ legs and hoisted it over his shoulder, looking for a deeper angle. As he leaned forward again, bending Ignis so that his knee was practically at his own ear, the alpha thrust into him again with a low, satisfied moan. 

“Yes, Gladio, right there!” Ignis gasped in response. He hooked his free leg around the alpha’s waist, digging his heel into Gladio's lower back to pull him in harder. 

They continued moving together at a desperate pace, Gladio roughly bucking his hips with every thrust. They were both so caught up in one another, neither noticed the headboard of the bed knocking against the wall with their movements. 

Before long, Ignis could feel Gladio's knot begin to swell inside him, and he knew neither of them would be able to last much longer. Ignis moved a hand down between them, eagerly stroking himself in time with their thrusts. The alpha finally gave one last jerk of his hips, spilling deep inside Ignis with a low, possessive growl. 

Feeling the other man's climax in addition to the way his knot continued to press against Ignis just the right way, the omega followed shortly after, releasing heavily onto his stomach. Ignis rested both feet back on the mattress as Gladio leaned down for another deep, passionate kiss. They began to wind down, slowly rocking their hips together as they enjoyed the lingering high. 

Once they broke apart for air, Ignis looked up at Gladio with a loving smile, feeling so full and content. He placed a hand at the alpha’s cheek, gently brushing a thumb along the scruff, and Gladio automatically nuzzled against the touch. 

“Feeling better?” Ignis finally spoke. 

“Yeah.” Resting his weight on one arm, Gladio took Ignis hand in his own and planted kisses along the knuckles. “Much better. Don't know what I’d do without you.” 

“It would be a disaster, for certain,” Ignis chuckled softly as he lounged back against the pillow. 

Gladio rested comfortably on top of him, unable to pull away just yet, but Ignis didn't mind the weight. Having his alpha pressed close made him feel secure and at ease. Ignis idly toyed with Gladio's hair as the alpha idly planted kisses over the bruises that had already begun to appear. 

It didn't take much longer before the two drifted off to sleep, comfortable and happy in each other’s arms. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The next day, Ignis decided to be generous and allow Noctis to sleep until it was time to check out. Truthfully, he was a bit exhausted, himself, thanks to Gladio, and preferred the bit of extra rest before taking the wheel again. 

However, when he and Gladio did finally leave their room, Ignis was pleasantly surprised to see that Noctis and Prompto had already checked out and picked up the reward from their hunt the day before. 

“Morning!” Ignis cheerfully greeted as the younger two left the diner and met up at the Regalia. 

Noctis and Prompto quickly averted their gazes, unable to make eye contact. The young beta had also turned completely red in the face, all the way down through his neck and shoulders. 

“Hey,” the Prince answered flatly, giving an awkward wave. 

“Rest well?” Ignis asked, concerned by their unusual behavior. 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes at his feet. “Not exactly.” 

Prompto remained uncharacteristically silent. 

“I trust there will be no more fighting today?” Ignis looked pointedly between the two alphas. 

“Nah. I’m good,” Gladio replied as he plopped down in his usual spot in the car. 

Noctis quickly shook his head and joined the other alpha in the back seat, but sat rigidly against the door. 

“You boys are quiet today,” Ignis noted. “I’d say we’re in for a good day.” 

He smirked ever so subtly as he imagined the reason for their silence. He and Gladio weren't exactly quiet last night, and if there was still any doubt as to what happened, the omega’s neck was covered in hickeys. Ignis successfully managed to subdue Gladio and calm the younger two members of the group. He expected at least a full day of good behavior, and it didn't even cost him anything. All this, from just one night of pleasure. Ignis drove away from the motel in the highest spirits, and he hadn't even begun on his first can of Ebony for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, Noct just experienced the equivalent of hearing his parents getting it on in the adjacent room. Poor kid.


End file.
